Frozen in Agrabah
by Katarina-Frozen
Summary: "Let it go, let it go, can't hold it back anymore!" She felt like a storm was swirling inside of her body. Everyone in Agrabah knew now... the secret her and her father had kept from everyone, including her sister, Jasmine. With the help of friends, Jasmine goes out and searches for her twin sister, but will Agrabah be saved from the eternal winter?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Many years ago, the sultan and his wife had found out that they were expecting children in their future. Preparing for the big event in Agrabah, everyone began to celebrate the news of the newborns that were going to be here any day. The sandy streets were full of citizens buying food and treasures to offer the newborns (yes newborns, they found out they were having twins).

One night, the Sultan's wife woke up in her bed, her water had broke and the babies were on their way. The Sultan ordered his servants to come and help with the babies. Hours it seemed, two baby cries filled the room and escaped the open window. The Sultan held his second born twin, Jasmine, a beautiful tanned beauty, long black hair like her mothers. The other one rest in her mother's arms, quiet unlike her sister. And unlike Jasmine, this baby had dark brown hair that was streaked with white.

The mother looked down at her baby, weak from childbirth, "Please... why is she so cold... she is so quiet."

A maid looked at the baby and froze for a minute, "You highness, she is breathing just fine, her heartbeat is healthy. I am sorry, I do not know why the child is cold and not crying like her sister."

The mother looked down at her child again and tucked a small strand of white hair behind the baby's ear and smiled softly, her eyes seemed to get dull, "My child... My children... Oh how i love you so... My precious Jasmine... and Katarina..."

The Sultan with a smile looked down at Jasmine and then over at Katarina, but when he looked at his wife, he handed the babies to the servants and placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. She was motionless and not moving... she was no longer breathing and her heart beat had died silent. The Sultan's wife was dead...

A week later, the Sultan held his two daughters after the burial of his wife, he looked down at them and noticed how they seemed to have their mother's fight in them. But... he never understood why Katarina was so different... Why was she so different from Jasmine?

(Three years later)

Two small girls were walking around the play room their father had given them for when he was working. Katarina looked over at Jasmine who was playing with a doll that looked like her. She frowned and looked down at her doll, it looked like her, but why did she not look like her sister?

"Jasmine," Katarina smiled and began to run towards her sister, "Let's play!"

Jasmine looked up from her doll and smiled and nodded she stood up and began to run towards her sister.

Katarina wasn't watching where she was going and landed on the ground, her hands slapped the marble floor, when something happened.

The floor had begun to turn cold and a thin layer of ice began to spread from her to the walls. Jasmine slipped on the ice and landed on her bottom and looked around franticly. She then looked at her sister who was sitting on her knees looking down at her hands shaking.

"Daddy!"

A/N: So everyone what did you think of the new chapter? I had it in my mind lately on what if Jasmine had a sister, who was like Elsa and controled ice and snow and everything involving winter. Yes, it will be interesting to see how it will play out in a desert, but i will figure that out! And as for the characters, I plan on making Jafar young (teen years) so it isn't all creepy old man... haha... But this is pretty much all based on the Frozen movie, with just a little twist! Hope you guys enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (A few years later)

Katarina laid in her bed and slept peacfully, until her twin sister crawled onto her bed.

"Katarina. Psst Katarina!"

Katarina rolled over onto her side and groaned.

Jasmine sighed and grinned, "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up," she said as she shook her sister.

"Jasmine, go back to sleep," Katarina nudged her sister gently to make her not fall off the bed.

Jasmine sighed loudly and laid on her sister, "I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!"

Katarina pulled her covers to make her sister fall lightly on the ground, "... Go play by yourself."

Jasmine puckered her bottom lip out slightly and then grinned and climbed back onto the bed and laid on her sister again, she put her hand over her sister's closed eye and pulled back the eyelid gently to reveal her sister's green eye, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Katarina sat up and smiled before the two girls began to run towards their play room. Their father had them get rid of their toys, so the room was empty and full of space.

Jasmine grabbed her sister's hand and began to drag her into the room and closed the door, "Come on, come on, come on, come on!"

The two giggled and when they were in the middle of the room, Jasmine grabbed both of Katarina's hands and smiled, "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Katarina looked slightly suprised and had a slight blush on her face, she put her hands together and formed a small ice ball. "Ready?"

Jasmine nodded, and with that, Katarina threw the ball of ice into the air. The ice ball exploded and small snowlike crystals began to fall to the ground. Katarina smiled at her work, and looked down at her sister's expression.

Jasmine grinned and began to jump up and down, "This is amazing!"

Katarina smiled more and held her hands out apart, "Watch this!"

Jasmine turned around to see her sister step lightly on the ground and the floor soon turned to ice. She began to slid a little but giggled all the way. For a hour, the two girls had made a snowman... um... genie. They had made him look perfect! Just like a genie. Behind the snow build Genie, Katarina laughed and said in a deep tone.

"Hi, I'm Genie and i like warm hugs!"

Jasmine laughed and hugged the snow-genie, "I love you, Genie!"

The two began to laugh and play, Katarina began to make small snow mounds where Jasmine could jump from them.

"Alright. Catch me!," Jasmine yelled out!

Katarina kept repeating her snow mounds, "Gotcha!"

"Again!"

"Wait!"

Jasmine was picking up her speed and Katarina could not catch up to her sister, "Slow down!"

Jasmine slipped from one of the snow mounds and trying to save her sister, Katarina threw a blast but missed the floor and hit Jasmine on the head. When her body hit the ground, Katarina ran over to her sister.

"Jasmine! Jasmine?"

When her sister wasn't responding, a small strip of white began to run on Jasmine's black hair. Panic filled Katarina's body, that ice began to spread around her and towards the door.

"Papa! Papa!"

Katarina could hear the guards and her father aproaching on the other side of the door, "You Ok, Jasmine, I got you."

Her father and the guards burst through the doors, her father saw Jasmine on the ground and Katarina holding her. The guards looked furiously at Katarina.

The Sultan knelt down and held Jasmine, "Katarina, what have you done?"

Razoul sneared, "This is getting out of hand!"

Katarina cried and placed her hands on Jasmine lightly, "It was an accident. I'm sorry, Jasmine."

The Sultan got up with Jasmine in his arms, "She's ice cold."

Razoul ordered his men to get the horses, "Sir, I know where we have to go."

A/N: So this wraps it up for Chapter 2, hope you enjoyed. I apologize in advance if there are any miss spelled words or names, this is my first story on here -.-...


End file.
